


Immortal

by KittieHill



Series: One Word Prompt [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Kissing, Modern Era, One Word Prompts, Oral Sex, Victorian, this just happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thought id do some one word prompt works for when i'm bored of my super long, detail fics. These will be one shot stories, all based around a single word, Not beta'd, not for profit etc</p>
<p>Also, im not sure if i've got the Victorian side down... but wanted to give it a go (First time for everything!)</p>
<p>The Word prompt was 'Immortal'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortal

**1887**

Watson stepped from the carriage of the horse drawn cab, his cane hanging over his arm as he paid the fare and bid his driver goodnight before retiring to Baker Street, climbing the well-known stairs he entered his flat and promptly hung up his coat and hat, walking carefully towards Holmes who sat in his usual thinking stance; his nose buried deep in a Science journal of which he corrected in pencil.

‘Holmes’ Watson smiled, walking over and running a hand through the mass of styled hair ‘Had a good day old chap?’

‘Ah Watson’ Holmes blinked before turning his head to look at his best friend, partner and flatmate ‘Tedious without the good fortune of your company’

Watson chuckled warmly and patted his friend on the shoulder ‘Has Mrs Hudson brought up supper?’

‘She has’ Holmes added ‘Cold meats I’m afraid, the good lady has retired to Brighton to visit her sister’

Watson nodded and began eating, his stomach growling hungrily as he ate without grace. Holmes looked over, the camel coloured housecoat darkening his eyes slightly as he watched Watson eat without shyness or embarrassment. Stalking towards his friend, Holmes stopped to cup Watson’s jaw, bringing his face up to stare into beautiful blue eyes which quickly closed when Holmes pressed their lips together; lips met, mouths opened, tongues caressed, breathing exhaled, saliva swapped and blood flowed hot as passion increased between the two men. Watson gasped as Holmes began to kiss down the slightly stubbled cheek and throat, over the layers of fashionable fabrics only the softest brush could be felt as the younger man made his way down Watson’s tight body. His nimble fingers freed the twitching and throbbing length of the doctor’s prick before Holmes swallowed him down to the root, swallowing around the leaking member and drawing a gasp from Watson as the two men copulated most wantonly in the kitchen with an unlocked door. Foolish decency laws forgotten as the sounds of wet suckling and panted gasps echoed around Baker Street.

Holmes freed his own straining erection; rubbing it quickly and efficiently to ensure they reached their peak at the same time, Holmes trailed his tongue over the sensitive glans of his lovers tip, his callused and chemical burned fingers playing with his own foreskin as Watson gasped and warned of his impending release, gripping the table tightly as his muscles juddered and shuddered beneath his creamy skin. Holmes gave a final flick of his own wrist and he too was at the precipice, his prick erupting at the same time as his lover filled his mouth with bitter release.

Both men looked at one another with happy smiles; stroking one another’s cheeks softly as the afterglow of their orgasms crashed over them and allowed them to enjoy their closeness. Foreheads resting against one another as they came down from their high; their love perfect and natural.

**2010**

John climbed from the back seat of the black cab, giving the cabbie the taxi fare he thanked the driver and pulled out his keys. Shouting a greeting to Mrs Hudson he sprightly climbed the stairs up to 221B. Hanging up his coat he entered the living room and smiled as he looked over at Sherlock splayed out on the sofa in his armchair with the laptop resting on his knees, a notepad and pencil resting on the arm of the chair on which Sherlock wrote various notes, correcting the online journal.

‘Sherlock’ John smiled, walking over and running a hand through dark curls ‘Had a nice day love?’

‘Ah John’ Sherlock blinked before turning his head to look at his best friend, colleague, flatmate and lover ‘Boring without you to keep me amused’

John chuckled warmly and patted his boyfriend on the shoulder ‘Don’t suppose we have anything in?’

‘Mrs Hudson left you a roast, it’s in the microwave’ Sherlock smiled ‘She’s gone to visit her sister in Brighton’

John hummed a noise of understanding and warmed up the food before taking it to the table and starting to eat; his stomach growing with hunger as he ate sloppily. Sherlock looked over from his position, the camel coloured dressing gown darkening his eyes as he watched John eat his fill. Stalking towards his lover, Sherlock stopped to cup John’s jaw, bringing his face up to stare into colourless eyes which quickly closed as Sherlock pressed their lips together; lips met, mouths opened, tongues caressed, breathing exhaled, saliva swapped and blood flowed hot as passion increased between the two men. John gasped as Sherlock began to kiss down the stubbled cheek and throat, over the oatmeal coloured jumper which covered John’s tight body. Sherlock’s nimble fingers freed the twitching and throbbing length of the doctor’s cock before Sherlock swallowed him down to the base, swallowing around the leaking member and drawing a deep and rumbling gasp from John as the lovers made love in their kitchen. Both men uncaring whether somebody entered Baker Street to interrupt.

Sherlock freed his own straining erection from his tailored trousers; rubbing it quickly and efficiently to ensure they both came at the same time, Sherlock flicked his tongue over the sensitive slit of John’s tip, his violin callused fingers playing with his own foreskin as John gasped and cursed into Sherlock’s ear that he was going to cum. John gripped the table tightly, swearing gravelly as his muscles tensed beneath the tanned skin. Sherlock gave a final twist to his own cock and he too was coming with a loud groan, covering his fist and the lino floor of the kitchen with his cum as John filled his mouth with his own load.

Both men looked at one another with happy smiles; softly caressing one another in the afterglow of their orgasms which crashed over them. Foreheads resting against one another as they came down from their high; their love perfect and natural.

Gaslights, cobbled streets and horses hooves make way for electricity, roads and cars.

Telegrams are left to rot forgotten in dusty storerooms as mobile phones and internet wifi flourish,

Victorian values and ethics are dissolved to make way for modern Britain.

Regardless of the changes, two men remain the same. Their lives similar to how it was only different. Their relationship perfect in its simplicity which still captivates.

Eternal, Forever, Immortal. Holmes and Watson. Sherlock and John. Always.


End file.
